ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Transformations
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Artifact Questsde:Metamorphosen Walkthrough *Note: You must zone and wait one minute (Earth time) upon completion of Omens to trigger this quest. Cutscene Portion * Speak with Waoud in Aht Urhgan Whitegate at (J-10) as Blue Mage. Ask for a divination by selecting "Gaze away." option. He will inform you that "Your fate lies beyond the gate of nobility". * Note: 1000 gil will be deducted from you as with any other divination. * Go to the door labeled Imperial Whitegate at (L-8) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, and check it for a cut scene. **You may receive the cutscene to receive Trust: Nashmeira. You can get the Trust and then check the door again. *Before progressing be sure to have one of the following to access Alzadaal Undersea Ruins: Remnants Permit, Captain Wildcat Badge, Runic Portal Use Permit, or 1 Imperial Silver Piece. :The remainder of the cutscene portion may be broken down into two possible routes. THERE ARE 2 CUTSCENES ON THESE ROUTES. :Nashmau Route ::*'You do not have to be Blue Mage to trigger the cutscenes on this route. ' ::*From Nashmau exit at (H-8) East Exit. ::*Head to J-10 in Caedarva Mire and enter the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins by speaking to Tyamah. He will require an Imperial Silver Piece, Remnants Permit, or Captain Wildcat Badge. ::*Head South towards the telepads to trigger the first cutscene. ::*Take the West telepad and head south to trigger the second cutscene. ::*You may now progress to the battle portion of this quest. :Nyzul Isle Staging Point Route *'You do not have to be Blue Mage to trigger the cutscenes on this route.' ::*Take the (H-8) telepad which also leads to Silver Sea Remnants. ::*From here take the East telepad. ::*Now take the West telepad and walk North to trigger the first cutscene. (It's at the Caedarva Mire Exit) ::*Take the West telepad and walk South to trigger the second cutscene. (It's at the Mt Zhayolm Exit) ::*You may now progress to the battle portion of this quest. Battle Portion *Setting your main job to Blue Mage is not required to spawn Nepionic Soulflayer. *It is recommended that you bring several level 75 players to this portion. Duoable, or Soloable by several 75-99 Jobs *Before progressing be sure to have one of the following to access Alzadaal Undersea Ruins: Remnants Permit, Captain Wildcat Badge, or 1 Imperial Silver Piece. *The fight must be done only once for everyone at this stage of the quest. *You can be KO'd at the end of the fight, then be raised and still be able to click the blank point to get the item. :Like the first portion, this may be broken down into two possible routes. :Nashmau Route ::*From Nashmau take the (G-7) west exit into Caedarva Mire. ::**There is a Home Point in Caedarva Mire which can be used to bypass Nashmau. ::*Proceed to (E-11) and enter the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins via Nasheefa. She will require one of Imperial Silver Piece, Captain Wildcat Badge, or Remnants Permit. ::*Take the North telepad. ::*Click on the blank selectable target at (G-7) to trigger a cutscene and spawn the Nepionic Soulflayer. :;*Check the selectable target again to receive your Magus Keffiyeh. :Dvucca Isle Staging Point Route ::*Sneak and Invisible are needed for this part, to avoid aggro from the Qutrub ::*From the Dvucca Isle Staging Point head South to (I-10) and enter the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins via Nuimahn. He will require one of Imperial Silver Piece, Captain Wildcat Badge or Remnants Permit. ::*Click on the blank selectable target at (G-7) to trigger a cutscene and spawn the Nepionic Soulflayer. :;*Check the selectable target again to receive your Magus Keffiyeh. The Remaining AF :After checking the Imperial Whitegate and receiving the first cutscene you can speak to Lathuya to begin the process of having the remaining three artifact pieces crafted. Each piece requires materials and Imperial currency. When trading these items to Lathuya, trade the Synthesis Materials first, then trade the respective fee to her second. The pieces are: ::Magus Bazubands ::Magus Shalwar ::Magus Jubbah :*Note: After trading the proper materials and fee to Lathuya you will have to come back on the following game day, as well as have zoned during the subsequent game day, in order to receive your Magus armor piece. Furthermore, you will have to wait one day (Vana'diel Time) after you receive your Magus piece before you can have the next Magus piece crafted.